IzuOcha Halloween Adventure
by lioninjawarloc
Summary: getting ready to go trick or treating for the first time as a couple, Izuku and Ochako are tasked with helping out a little girl familiar with them. What ensues is fluffy goodness


It's the spookiest night of the year, meaning it's time to put on a costume, go out trick or treating, and earn tons of candy. Ochako was excited beyond belief, she was going to continue her tradition and she got to to it with deku. Putting on her witch's hat she finished up her costume, looking in the mirror to make sure everything was just right. In her reflection she thought she looked incredibly cute, even a tiny bit sexy, and figured that this was as good as she was going to to get and headed out the door. Walking down the hallway of the UA dorms was something to behold, fake cobwebs, pumpkins, etc were everywhere. Everybody even decided to get dressed, with some of the students being so die hard Halloween they decided to go trick or treating even earlier. There was: Tenya as Sonic, Mina and Kamanri thought it would be funny and managed to convince him, Kirishima was dressed up as Dwayne the Rock Johnson, and would not stop saying "CAN YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING", even Bakugo joined in dressed as All Might. Arriving at Deku's door she knocked three times, the door swung open and there stood Deku as, you guessed it, All Might. Laughing at her boyfriends predictably, she began to discuss there plans for that evening.

"Hehe, I see that you are all dressed up "Mr Number One hero." Ochako walked inside and plopped down onto Deku's bed staring into the ceiling. Deku did however not respond right away, he was far too busy admiring how _amazing_ , Uraraka looked. Not that he didnt think she was amazing all the time, it was just something about absolutely adorable she was, mixed in with some good old fashion Halloween sexiness that completely shut down the young hero. He managed to recover quickly when Ochako looked up at him and without missing a beat confirmed their plans.

"You are a little early Uraraka, but that's fine we can go relax in the lounge for like 10, 15, minutes or so before we go ok?" He asked not knowing if the change of plans would fly with Ochako. Completely satisfied with what Deku had requested she, jumped up from the bed wrapped herself around his arm and began to lead him into the lounge. Reaching their destination, the two of them sat down onto the couch, Uraraka laying her head down on Deku's shoulder, who in response wraps his arm around her. While waiting for their scheduled departure time the two just confirmed with each other on: where they were going, how much candy they thought they were going to get, and which candy was the best one. Ochako thought it M&M's but Deku passionately declared it was Skittles, Ochako knowing exactly where this was going shut him up with a kiss, with Izuku promptly shutting up and kissing her back. There pre planned time for going out was to come but before it did a stern voice, boomed from behind the coach.

"Midoyria, get up I have a task for you," The voice requesting. Jumping up so fast, that some might think he activated OFA, Deku turned around and addressed the speaker.

"What do you need from me Mr Aizawa."

"It's less what you could do for me and more what you could do for her," Aizawa specified, moving his leg revealing a little girl who Deku was quite familiar with. "Come on Eri tell Deku who you are going trick or treating as." Although a little hesitant at first Eri stepped forward and suddenly was glowing with confidence

"I'm the pro Deku, do not worry as I will save you. Smash," boasted the little girl while throwing a mach punch and kick. The costume looked exactly his own, just scaled down to match her height, no doubt Aizawa had someone in the support class whip this up for Eri. Deku was completely motionless, this was just **the** cutest thing he had ever seen, while Ochako was gushing over Eri telling her how cute she was, and how amazing her costume was.

"Eri wanted to go trick or treating with you, and since you and miss Uraraka seemed like the crowd that would go out, I figured that you two wouldn't mind if little Eri went with you guys," Aizawa began pulling Deku out of his frozen state.

"Oh of course sir, I'd love to take her along. The three of us are going to have a blast," Deku replied flashing a smile, while Uraraka nodding up and down in agreement.

"Well good, now listen Midoryia I know you, which means I know that you have every second of your night from here on out, but I will remind you not to let something tunnel vision you which causes you to do something stupid which puts Eri in danger," warned Aizawa who's dad mode had begun to go into overdrive.

"I wont let anything happen to her sir," answered Deku a look a determination unique to him making its appearance on his face.

"Good to hear it, I'll be back at 10 to pick her up, I'm assuming you'll be done by then but the teacher's are having a little party that gets over then. But I know that'll you'll be able to watch her until then," explained Aizawa to a nodding Izuku. "Well then I will be off, good bye Eri I know you will have lots of fun." And so Aizawa began to leave, Eri walking up to Deku looks up and asked him a question.

"Uh deku, how do your trick or treat, papa just told me that people dress up and get candy, but now how you get the candy."

"Well first things first let's get you and upgrade her wait just a second," Deku told her, pointing at her little pumpkin container and running off to go get something. Leaving just the two of them, Ochako continued to gush over the little girls costume.

"Eri that's soooooooo good, you look exactly like Deku, you even know his catchphrase and moves too"

"Papa got some people to make it for me after I told him who I wanted to be, and I've been practicing the moves all day, do you want to see some of the other ones?" Eri wondered, and was immediately met with an approving Ochako. When Deku return he was greeted with the sight of Ochako clapping excitedly, with Eri throwing some punches and kicked yelling smash in between them.

"I'm here," proclaims Deku, who was met with eye rolls from Ochako, and claps from Eri. "And I brought you the upgrade, Eri." Extending his hands out he hands the little girl a pillow case, confused as to why Deku just handed her a pillow case she tilts her head to which Deku tells her, "The way to get the most amount of candy is to have something that can hold more of it, and trust me pillow cases hold _LOTS,_ Ochako and I have ours yours will fit right in." Izuku walks over to a nearby table grabs two pillow cases that he set there earlier to show Eri, and then hands one over to Ochako. "Well it's time to go, let's get some candy!" The two girls cheered and started to make their way out the door, Ochako grabs Deku's with Eri walking right by his leg, and the trio began their Halloween adventure.

It was a very nice Halloween night, there was an huge full moon illuminating the streets more than even the street lights cool. The temperature was cool but not cold, sitting in the low 60's with no wind. Not taking long to find a suitable house Deku and Ochako led Eri up to the door with Deku instructing Eri and what to do, "Ok we are going to knock on the door, and when the man or lady comes to the door, say 'trick or treat'." Eri nods her head and looks determined. Noticing that Eri is ready Deku walks up to the door and knocks, after about 20 seconds a middle age women came to the door.

"Trick or treat," exclaimed Eri, Ochako, and Deku all with huge smiles on their face.

"Oh look, it's All Might, a witch and...who do you happen to be little miss?," said the woman

"I'm the pro hero Deku! proclaimed Eri. The woman noticing how flustered Izuku became at that, she easily deduced who she was dressing up as.

"Well isn't that cute, well here's some candy you three," the woman reaches into her bowl and grabs 3 handfuls of candy, dropping one into each bag and wishing them a good rest of their night. The trio wished the same to her and began going to other houses.

"Deku this is so awesome, I cant believe you can get so much candy just from one house, and theres so many more houses to go to," Eri tells deku beaming with happiness.

"I'm glad you are having from Eri," Deku replies beaming with the same happiness Eri is.

And so the trio continue going house by house filling their bags with candy and sharing many laughs and smiles. Halfway into the night Uraraka looks up at Deku grinning ear to ear.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter Deku, you go out and make this night absolutely perfect for Eri." gushed Uraraka.

"She deserves it for sure. I try and treat her like a little sister. And I wouldn't want to be anything less than the best big brother I could be," was Deku's response.

"You are the best Deku," whisper Uraraka as she kissed him on the cheek, and began to rest her head on his shoulder as they continued to work, with Eri a couple of paces ahead of them.

A couple of hours later the trio managed to stuff their pillow cases with candy, got tons of compliments on their costumes, while most importantly having an incredible night. Clouds had begun to move in and covered the moon, darkening the streets now only barely illuminated. Eri formerly a couple of places ahead of Deku and Uraraka but now stopped allowing them to catch up to her. Puzzled the two teens waited for Eri to tell them what was up.

"Um, Deku….Ochako, it's dark out, and its um kinda scary. Can I hold your hands," the little Deku asked wringing her hands unsure of that was an acceptable request. Since this was an completely acceptable request, Deku and Urakaka unlinked, separated a few inches and extended their hands which Eri happily took hold of. And so the mini family of All might, a cute/sexy witch, and mini Deku walked hand in hand back to the dorms.

Upon returning to the dorm, the group dumped their candy into piles and began the time honored tradition of the post trick or treat negotiations. Trade talks were extensive, tense, and exhausting but an agreement was eventually reached: Ochako would receive all the M&M's and whatever chocolate the group didnt want, while Deku coincided the skittles to Eri in return for all the starburst between the two girls. They shook hands, and wondered what to do with the time they had left before Aizawa would return.

"Well it seems we have about an hour before Mr Aizawa would return so why dont I put on a movie for us to watch until then," popped up Deku who was met with excited head nods by the two others. Since an agreement was reached incredibly quickly Deku just walked over to the TV, changed the channel to find a Harry Potter marathon and sat on the couch waiting for the other two to accompany him. It would not take long for them to make themselves company, Eri climbed into deku's lap and rested her head onto his chest while Urakara laid her head on his shoulder, both of the girls recieving an arm around them to being them closer. And so they began to watch the movie together each slowly losing the ability to stay awake.

It was 10:00 on the dot and as of on cue Aizawa showed up into the lounge of the dorm to pick Eri up. Being met with quiet the only thing make noise was the TV that was still he was more curious than confused as to why the little girl didn't run up to great him. Walking up to the couch he saw something that could make him crack a smile: on the couch was a sleeping Eri snuggled into Deku's chest, and a sleeping Ochako snuggled into his shoulder, both of them having a strong protective arm around them by the also sleeping deku. Moving in Aizawa carefully picked Eri up, as to not wake up Ochako or Eri, while also slightly skating deku to wake him up.

"You two might be more comfortable in a bed Midoryia." Said Aizawa before adding, "And thank you" To tired to even respond Izuku just looked to his girlfriend who was passed out on top of him, picked her up and began to walk them to him room. Upon reaching his bed he put Ochako down under the covers and then jumped in himself, snuggling up to her he threw the blankets over himself falling asleep for the last time that night. Officially finishing the best Halloween, Eri, Ochako, or Deku ever had.


End file.
